Infant bassinets are used in nurseries, delivery rooms and special birthing units. Infant bassinets are usually designed to eliminate unnecessary disturbances of infants. Arrangements for tilting bassinets mounted on corresponding bassinet support units to Trendelenburg and reverse-Trendelenburg positions are known in the prior art.
In one prior art embodiment, J-shaped hooks are fixedly secured at ends of the bassinet. The hooks mount to rods at ends of a bassinet support unit to provide an inclined position in a longitudinal direction for the bassinet. However, if a force applied accidentally or otherwise moves the bassinet upwardly, there is a possibility that the hooks will unseat and/or that the bassinet will rotate about its longitudinal axis and tip or fall from the inclined position.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement wherein a bassinet placed upon a bassinet support unit is maintained in an inclined position even when forces applied against the bassinet begin to lift or rotate the inclined bassinet from a support rod.